Diskussion:Das kosmische Band
Synchronisation Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Grund bzw. eine Quelle, die belegt, warum die Synchronisationsstimmen von Picard, Dr. Crusher und Troi geändert wurden? In den Filmen sind es ja zum Teil wieder die "richtigen" Stimmen. (Bis auf die lächeriche von Riker^^). Vorallem bei Picard fällt das stark auf, auch wenn die zweite Stimme näher an die Originalstimme heran kommt, ist die erste gewohnter und angenehmer. --Spoox79 11:49, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Schau dir mal den Artikel ZDF an. Da findest du die Antwort...--Tobi72 15:33, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::wäre eigentlich auch etwas für die HGI dieses Artikels.--Joe-le 16:57, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hoffe so ist das ok.--Tobi72 18:18, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Super. Vielen Dank. --Spoox79 06:50, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Frage: Inhaltlicher oder Übersetzungsfehler In der Szene als La Forge und Data ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse über den Schwarm zweidimensionaler Teilchen berichten, wird Data von Picard gefragt, ob es sich um Lebewesen handele. Er erwidert darauf, dass das Beweegungsmsuter nicht newtonsch sei (hiermit kann eigentlich nur gemeint sein, dass es sich nicht durch die newtonschen Bewgungsgleichungen bei gegebenen äußeren Kräften erklären lässt, diesen gehorcht jede unbelebte Materie), aber er könne nich ausschließen, dass es sich um Lebewesen handele. Mir geht es um das aber. Jede unbelebte Materie gehorcht diesen Bewegungsgleichungen. Nur belebte Materie kann mit vorhandenen Antriebsmechanismen selber Kräfte erzeugen und so Bewegungen entgegen äußeren Kräften durchführen. Wir können z. B. gegen den Strom schwimmen, indem wir unsere Muskeln nutzen. Diese erzeugen dann die notwendige Kraft (unter Berücksichtigung auch dieser Kraft bewegen wir uns auch nach den newtonschen Bewegungsgleichungen). D. h. meiner Meinung nach ist die Bewegung entgegen Newton ein Hinweis darauf, dass es sich um Lebewesen handelt. Dann passt das aber nicht. Meine Frage ist nun, ob dies nun ein Übersetzungsfehler ist, oder ob dies ein inhaltlicher Fehler ist, der auch schon im englischen Original vorhanden ist? Kann mir da bitte jemand weiter helfen.--Matthias83 (Diskussion) 23:38, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Im Origina sagt Data: The movement pattern within the cluster is not a naturally occurring phenomenon in the Newtonian sense. They appear to be alive. Also nix mit "aber", von daher: Übersetzungsfehler. Übrigens: Links zu Transkripten oder Drehbüchern findest du auf Memory Alpha:Originalskript. --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:10, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Du sagst ja Wir können z. B. gegen den Strom schwimmen, indem wir unsere Muskeln nutzen. Diese erzeugen dann die notwendige Kraft (unter Berücksichtigung auch dieser Kraft bewegen wir uns auch nach den newtonschen Bewegungsgleichungen). und D. h. meiner Meinung nach ist die Bewegung entgegen Newton ein Hinweis darauf, dass es sich um Lebewesen handelt. Um mal ein wenig klugscheißen zu wollen: Du widersprichst dir hierbei etwas ;). Wenn Muskelkraft einer newtonschen Bewegunggleichung entspricht und somit ein Hinweis auf Leben ist, wie soll dann eine Bewegung entgegen Newton ebenfalls ein Hinweis auf Leben sein? Aber zurück zum Thema: Die Intention Datas legt die Vermutung auf Leben vermutlich so dar, dass eine Bewegung entgegen äußerer Einflüsse stattfindet (siehe das Schwimmen gegen den Strom) und er daraufhin zu dem Schluss kommt, dass es lebendige Materie sein muss. Ich habe die Episode nicht mehr vor Augen, von daher kann meine Ausführung auch ungenau sein, was die Episode angeht. --D47h0r Talk – Mail 09:43, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::@Fizzbin. Das Drehbuch kann bei solchen Sachen aber nur als Indiz benutzt werden. Denn auch wenn der Autor kein 'aber' in den Dialog geschrieben hat, bedeutet das nicht, dass Brent Spiner nicht womöglich versehentlich eins gesagt hat. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 19:15, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :@Tribble-Freund: Mein obiger erster Link verweist hier auf das Transkript zur Episode, also auf eine Dialog-Mitschrift. Ins Drehbuch hab' ich jetzt nicht geschaut. Aber natürlich sollte man sich ohnehin zur Recherche auch mal die Szene anschauen und gegenchecken - egal ob Drehbuch oder Transkript (da kann sich ja auch mal jemand vertun). --Fizzbin-Junkie 09:09, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die Antworten! Zu dem Widerspruch in meinen Ausführungen, den D47h0r entdeckt haben will: Solange wir uns nicht annähernd mit Lichtgeschwindiggkeit bewegen oder wirklich dicht an starken Graviatationskräften befinden, wird jede Bewegung korrekt durch die newtonschen Bewegungsgleichungen beschrieben (F=m*a, wobei die Bechleunigung a die zweite Ableitung des Ortes nach der Zeit ist). Man kennt aber nur selten alle wirkenden Kräfte. Äußere Kräfte, die durch die Gravitation der Materie im Raum, oder durch elektromagneteische Felder verursacht werden, kann man messen und kennt man daher. Kräfte, die von Objekten selber erzeugt werden, kennt man nicht unbedingt. Bewegt sich also etwas entgegen der äußeren bekannten Kräfte, ist also in diesem Sinne nicht newtonsch, so muss es einen Antrieb haben. Dies ist ein Zeichen für Leben, aber kein Beweis. Raketen, oder Autos haben auch einen Antrieb und bewegen sich entgegen äußerer Kräfte sind aber keine Lebewesen. Würde man die Kraft berücksichtigen, die der Antrieb verursacht, so gehorchen auch diese Bewegungen den newtonschen Bewegungsgleichungen. Da die Kraft, die der Antrieb verursacht, meistens jedoch von außen nicht feststellbar ist, erscheinen die Bewegungen nicht newtonsch zu sein. Ich hoffe, es ist nun besser verständlich geworden, was ich meine!--Matthias83 (Diskussion) 09:33, 7. Sep. 2014 (UTC)